Mujer contra mujer La movida Madrileña
by Bri Weirdo
Summary: Isabel es una joven que estudia Geografía en el Madrid de los años 80'. Tuvo la suerte, o la desgracia, de toparse con Lovina en su vida. La música de la movida madrileña hace de eco... Dos mujeres que se dan la mano
1. La tribu de las Chochonis

**Pues ya me animé a subir esta historia. **

**Quizás una pequeña nota aclaratoria es que casi todo lo que utilice en el fic, son referencias verídicas a la movida madrileña.**

**El fic está ubicado en 1980 e intentado que toda la referencia, en especial musical y de televisión sea la correcta, aun así para los títulos de los capítulos, los cuales son de canciones, me he saltado un poco eso y algunos títulos pueden pertenecer a grupos de varios años posteriores al fic.**

**En la mitad de las ocasiones, la letra de la canción del título no tiene nada que ver con el capítulo, y muchas veces simplemente hay que tomar el título como tal, como en este caso. _La tribu de las Chochonis_ de Alaska y los Pegamoides, no habla de lo que que habla este capítulo, simplemente hay que tomarlo como en aquella época había como especies de tribus, que es un poco de lo que sí habla el capítulo.**

**El título del fic,_ Mujer contra mujer_, es una canción de Mecano.**

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Himaruya, yo solo he creado el Universo Alterno**_

**Disfruten de la lectura**

* * *

_**La tribu de las Chochonis.**_

Sardinita hablaba en Radio Juventud sobre la actualidad en el panorama musical. Hacía varios meses que se había llevado a cabo el Concierto homenaje a Canito y los artistas que habían participado en tal evento eran los más sonados en la radio a nivel estatal, todos los jóvenes que vivieran la noche cantaban aquellas maquetas encerrados en sus habitaciones y tocando una guitarra imaginaria, las silbaban en cualquier parte, ya fuera en la calle, en el metro o en medio de un examen y martilleaban con sus letras liberales las cabezas de los padres españoles que no comprendían que podían ver los jóvenes de aquella época en letras tales como "Rosario toca el pito"

Una de esas jóvenes hacía media hora que se había levantado y tarareaba por su habitación la canción que Sardinita había dado paso, al igual que otros muchos, Alaska y los Pegamoides habían participado en aquel homenaje, aunque la joven seguía desde antes la trayectoria del grupo.

Iba de un lado a otro del cuarto, de un tono rojo tomate, mientras se probaba algunas prendas que tenía encima de la cama, no solía ser bastante dada a eso de probarse ropa y deshacer con ello el armario, y menos para algo tan simple como era acudir a la universidad, pero aquel día era especial. Empezaba su segundo año de carrera.

Se pasó el cepillo por el cabello mirándose en el tocador que estaba repleto de diversas fotos de toda la adolescencia. Jóvenes en edad de instituto que se iban a lugares tan diversos como la playa de la Barceloneta, Sierra Nevada o los bosques de Galicia. Algunos de esos jóvenes todavía eran miembros de la misma pandilla, otros se habían ido fuera de Madrid, o de España en general.

Tras hacerse una coleta y sin estar muy conforme con aquel peinado, se la soltó con una mano, arreglándose los rizos castaños con la misma mano, que aquel día estaban, como ella solía denominar, bonitos. Prescindió de la laca o la espuma, era algo que solo usaba cuando salía por la noche y se colocó las cientos de pulseras, todas regaladas por amigas, en el brazo derecho. Nunca se maquillaba. Su rostro con bronceado natural, se veía mejor sin potingues y los ojos verdes de largas pestañas no necesitaban rímel para acentuarlas.

Cogió la carpeta adornada con recortes de revistas y pegatinas algunos Fanzines daban como aquellas de la película E. T., que adornaban parte del exterior y el interior de la carpeta compartiendo espacio con grupos de músicas o artistas de cine, en su mayoría extranjeros, y salió de la habitación luciendo aquellos pantalones pegados y la blusa un poco escotada, si su padre la viera le obligaría a ponerse algo más tapado, pero por la mañana siempre estaba sola, por lo que no habría problema.

Puso la radio en la cocina, quitó la cadena cristiana que escuchaba su madre todas las mañanas y sintonizó aquella que estaba escuchando en su cuarto que todavía seguía retransmitiendo el programa de la mañana. Se echó en la taza con la bandera española el café frío y una cucharada de azúcar, cogió una bolsa de magdalenas y la guardó en el bolso con forma de tomate que descansaba en el sofá desde la noche anterior. De un trago se bebió el café. Ahora que el presentador lo decía, llegaba tarde.

Se lavó los dientes de manera rápida e hizo pis antes de correr de nuevo a su cuarto para ponerse los zapatos de tacón bajo. Todavía no había aprendido a caminar con aquellos taconazos que llevaban las jóvenes y no creía que fuera a aprender en la vida, lejos de aquellos tacones con los que bailaba sevillana en las fiestas de los pueblos.

Se colgó el bolso, sacó las llaves y se colocó la carpeta en un brazo antes de salir cerrando la puerta con llave. La guardó de manera rápida y corrió escaleras abajo para llegar al portal. Saludó a una de las vecinas que entraba en aquellos momentos, a quien le sujetó la puerta antes de seguir corriendo calle abajo hasta la entrada del metro más cercano, donde sus dos mejores amigos, siempre presentes en aquellas fotos que decoraban su tocador, esperaban a la muchacha.

El más alto, un joven albino de origen alemán que estaba asentado en España desde casi su nacimiento, fue el primero en ver a la chica y alzó un brazo saludándola con lo que llamó la atención del otro, un francés que había llegado al país con diez años y que la recibió con los brazos abiertos cuando vio a la española tropezar con una piedra que había en el camino.

—¡Llegas tarde!—Saludó el albino mientras le revolvía el cabello que tanto trabajo le había costado domina

La chica se soltó del francés con una amplia sonrisa infantil y tan característica que tenía a la vez que se arreglaba el cabello con ambas manos, antes de revolvérselo a ambos chicos y echar a correr hacia el interior del metro saltando las escaleras y siendo perseguida por los otros dos.

—¡Isabel!—La llamaron a gritos por toda la estación mientras veían como ésta cruzaba los tornos de seguridad e iba, sin dejar de correr, hacia el andén.

—¡El metro se nos va!—Chilló la morena mientras doblaba la esquina solo para ver como el metro acababa cerrando las puertas y empezaba a andar hacia su siguiente parada.

Con un suspiro se apoyó en la pared más cercana dejándose caer al suelo, mientras escuchaba como sus amigos llegaban a su lado. Ambos lanzaron improperios al ver que no habían llegado para coger el metro, como si la culpa fuera del tren.

Isabel, con gesto más despreocupado, comenzó a rebuscar en su bolso ganándose la mirada de sus amigos, hasta sacar las magdalenas y empezar a comer. Ante las miradas de los dos hombres, ésta tan solo farfulló algo inteligible tener la boca llena, por lo que causó risas en ambos que se resignaron a imitarla sentándose en el suelo junto a ella y a comer magdalenas, sin tan siquiera preguntar si podían coger. La confianza era de carácter excesivo y esas cuestiones sobraban

El metro acabó llegando cuando el paquete de magdalenas estaba casi en las últimas. Isabel lo volvió a guardar en el bolso y entró en el vehículo apoyándose al otro lado de la entrada mientras abrazaba la carpeta contra su pecho.

—Ahora que te veo bien…—Habló el francés mientras se pasaba una mano por la perilla rubia que se estaba dejando, mirando de manera directa a la chica—¿A qué se debe esas ropas?

En un alarde de feminidad, la chica apartó la mirada tal y como había visto en aquellas series que retransmitían por la televisión y que podía ver cuando su padre no estaba en casa y su madre estaba en la cocina, se pasó una mano por el cabello y les habló con un tono dulce que hizo estremecer a ambos chicos.

—¿Acaso no me queda bien?

Ante aquella visión de los dos se pudo aguantar la risa estruendosa que hizo que todas las miradas en el vagón se fueran a ellos y que se ganó, además, los golpes de carpeta de Isabel, quien tenía bastante fuerza, aunque no lo aparentase.

—¡Perdón! Pero... ¿qué te ha pasado?—Su amigo albino tenía la voz casi tan sonora como la risa, por lo que a pesar de haber parado de reír, seguía haciendo demasiado ruido para el silencioso metro.

—Es algo que vi en un programa—Su tono y sonrisa volvían a ser los de siempre.

La Universidad Complutense había sido escenario de enfrentamiento entre los rebeldes y los republicanos haría varias décadas. Sin embargo, hoy los resquicios de aquello solo se encontraban en los libros torturados que habían servido de barrera y estaban mutilados y con balas incrustadas en sus lomos.

La antigua facultad de Económicas, hoy situada en un campus cercano al cuartel de la Guardia civil cuyo propósito era vigilar cualquier revuelo que tuviera un extraño carácter, ahora era sede de asignaturas relacionadas con Historia y Geografía.

Ubicada en el campus Moncloa, Isabel acudía a ella de manera regular, en especial por cuestiones relacionadas con su imposibilidad de hacer nada productivo si se encontraba fuera de las cuatro paredes que formaban la biblioteca.

Pero ese día, y al menos hasta pasado noviembre, Isabel no iba a para ir a la biblioteca, salvo que tuviera que coger un libro, ni mucho menos. Su idea era muy distinta. Siendo su primer día de clase y con el horario pegado en el interior de la carpeta, sube por las escaleras del edificio de diez plantas, aunque ella no va tan arriba.

Llegó al salón de clase y tomó asiento en medio de la clase. Dejó la mochila en el suelo y la carpeta encima de la mesa antes de sacar las magdalenas y seguir comiéndoselas tranquilamente. Había muchos compañeros que conocía del curso anterior y que la saludaron con amistad y con preguntas relacionadas al verano que Isa respondió con la boca llena en muchas ocasiones.

El profesor entró en clase de manera puntual, traje de chaqueta con corbata monocolor que le daba un sobrio aspecto y maletín que era más propio de un abogado que de un profesor de universidad. Los chicos intuyeron a primera vista que las clases con aquel profesor iban a ser magistrales, o lo que es lo mismo, el maestro se sentaba, sacaba unos folios, y comenzaba a leer, mientras que ellos tomaban notas en sus cuadernos o folios. Quizás con suerte, al final de la clase hubiera un turno de preguntas, sino, habría que pedir una tutoría.

Tras presentarse y dar el horario de tutoría, comenzó a dictar los puntos que iba a dar en aquel semestre, y a la velocidad que iba, la chica creía que iba a sobrar meses para ver todo aquel temario. Isabel perdió el hilo de los apuntes varias veces y supo que acabaría teniendo que pedirle los apuntes a algún compañero. Quizás a esa chica ucraniana que el curso pasado había sacado varias matrículas que estaba sentada en primera fila y tenía tiempo hasta para mirar la agenda o la hora.

Por suerte, una vez había dado la clase de introducción, dio por acabada la clase y le dejó ir sin forzar más la clase o empezar temario. Solo por eso le cayó bien a Isabel, lejos de aquella forma de dictar o del amenazante aspecto que llevaba de "vais a suspender todos".

Salió del aula detrás del profesor con el bolso para ir a las máquinas que había por los pasillos y compró una botella de agua, sin muchas prisas, había dejado la carpeta en el pupitre y la carpeta era sagrada. Nadie se atrevía a quitar una carpeta o una mochila o cualquier cosa que estuviera en un sitio, ya había habido peleas por ello en otros cursos…

Saludó a varios compañeros que conocía del año pasado y se quedó extrañada con el bronceado que lucían muchas chicas de cabellos rubios. Temer reírse de manera descarada fue lo que hizo que entrara de nuevo en clase, donde la mayoría se había saltado las normas de educación no escritas y hablaban con otros sentados encima de las mesas. Se podía saber cuándo el chico intentaba ligar con la chica cuando este estaba sentado en la mesa con actitud dominante y dejaba a la chica sentada en la silla sin poder cruzarse de piernas por los vaqueros pitillos tan pegados que se llevaban en aquellos momentos.

Una profesora de cabellos morenos escardados y gafa de pasta blanca entró en la clase con un montón de carpetas y papeles que dejó encima de la mesa antes de volver a la pizarra y comenzar a dibujar un mapa de España con cierta habilidad.

La clase se fue sentando, murmurando la extrañeza de la profesora. Cuando todos se hubieron callado, la mujer detuvo el dibujo, al que le faltaban las Islas Canarias y se volvió a la clase quitándose las gafas que cayeron por su pecho ignorando la gravedad gracias a la cadena que llevaba. Isabel pensó que sin las gafas, la profesora perdía muchos años.

—Si alguna vez logro terminar el dibujo del mapa de España, y no os habéis callado, habrá al día siguiente examen.—Parecía mentira que aquella mujer con acento árabe o turco pudiera tener tan mal genio.—Me llamo Sila y seré vuestra profesora de Estadísticas.

La morena acabó comprendiéndolo. Todas las profesoras de matemáticas tenían mala leche por muy jóvenes que fueran.

Nada más verla, Isabel supo que no sería complicado ver a esa mujer en locales tales como El Rock-Ola o El Pentagrama, locales que ella misma frecuentaba por la clase de música que solían poner. Vestía falda larga y negra a juego con los tacones altos que a la española les encantó, y una blusa roja con encaje tanto en la tela del cuerpo, como por las mangas.

Como buena hija de puta, la condenada vestía de puta madre.

La primera clase se basó en unas fotografías de estadísticas sobre población en distintos años y distintos países en las que tuvieron que hacer un ensayo sobre la tendencia que estaban tomando aquellos números. En él, había también que hacer hincapié sobre la zona en la que se trataba y el cómo la zona podía afectar a la población. Si todas las clases eran igual, aparentemente, Isabel no iba a tener muchos problemas para aprobar.

Dos clases después, Isabel salía de la facultad comiéndose un bocadillo de tortilla, que había comprado en la cafetería, por el camino. Le tocaba volver sola a casa, porque tanto su amigo francés como el alemán tenían horarios muy distintos al suyo

El primero, Francis, andaba cerca de su facultad, estudiando Filología hispánica a falta de no poder estudiar Filología francesa. Pero él ya había salido de la clase hacía rato.

Mientras que el otro, Gilbert, estudiaba en el otro campus Empresariales, por lo que le pillaba algo lejano acercarse, por no hablar que todavía le quedaba una clase, que en lugar de darla por la mañana, había preferido tenla por la tarde por el profesor que la daba.

El camino en el metro fue tranquilo, releyó los apuntes por no encontrar nada más interesante que hacer hasta que dos jóvenes entraron con minifaldas de colores chillones y lápiz de labios pocos convencionales, que hablaban de una fiesta en la Sala Carolina con actuación de Alaska y los Pegamoides aquel mismo fin de semana.

La que estaba más cerca de Isabel, una rubia con permanente, no dejaba de presumir frente a la otra, que imitaba de mala manera el look de la época luciendo camiseta con estampado de piel de leopardo, que ella estaba en la lista y por ello iba a poder entrar, a la vez que hablaba del primo de un amigo que tenía una prima que trabajaba de camarera en aquel local y le iba a colar para que conociera a Alaska.

Las dos bajaron ante que Isabel y por la parada, la chica intuyó que iban a ir al centro.

Hizo un repaso mental de la conversación que había presenciado. Ella tenía que ir a tal evento, estuviera o no estuviera en la dichosa lista que la rubia no dejaba de señalar… Y ahora que lo recordaba, la rubia tenía cejas muy oscuras.

Tumbada en la cama de su cuarto no dejaba de darle vueltas a todos sus conocidos, pensando en si alguien podía colarla en tal lugar, pero lo cierto es que tanto ella como sus amistades preferían otros locales como la Vía Láctea, por lo que acabó desistiendo mientras terminaba las fichas de clase que debía de entregar a todos sus profesores.

Rodó en la cama, mientras terminaba en la radio la última canción que habían grabado TOS. Se habían pasado la última hora con grandes éxitos del grupo a modo de recordatorio, aunque ahora con los Secretos tampoco es que lo estuvieran haciendo del todo mal.

Lanzó un bostezo al techo, cerrando los ojos y se cruzó de piernas. El escogido modelito había sido sustituido por un pantalón de chándal que le quedaba algo grande y una camiseta del Real Madrid que usaba para dormir. El costoso peinado ahora estaba recogido en un alto moño que dejaba varios mechones sueltos por su rostro. Junto a ella había infinidad de papeles que poco tenían que ver con la universidad, pero que ella tenía allí porque buscando tal cosa, se había entretenido con tal otra y todo acababa siendo un caos que no tenía salida.

Y como no tenía salida, Isabel alargó la mano hasta acabar tocando los botones de la radio, aunque tuviera que estirarse en la cama, colocar la otra mano en el suelo para no caerse y hacer equilibrismo con la otra para no tener que levantarse. Todo para bajar el volumen.

Se quitó las zapatillas con los pies tirándolas al suelo y se estiró en la cama, tumbándose con las piernas a un lado y con el cuerpo hacia otro para no tener que quitar nada, a pesar de que sabía que, sino todos, buena parte de los objetos que había en la cama acabarían tirados en el suelo de la habitación.

Abrazó su cojín con la funda de un tomate y apagó la luz desde el interruptor que tenía al lado de la cama, antes de echarse aquellas siestas de casi todas las tardes.

Sea la hora que fuera, Isabel necesitaba dormir algo por la tarde, aunque fuera la media hora en la su madre estaba preparando la cena. A ella le sabía a gloria.

Justo cuando cogió el sueño, en la radio comenzaba a sonar la Tentación de Kaka De Luxe.

* * *

**Por si hay alguna duda, la profe de Isa que viste tan bien, es FemTurquía. En lugar de ponerle el antifaz, le he dado unas gafas de anchos cristales.**


	2. Me cole en una fiesta

**Subo ésto en el momento en el que me tendría que estar yendo a clase, pero veo que sino lo subo hoy, como que varias personas me matarán entre terribles sufrimientos... Y todo por quedarme charlando y bebiendo cervezas, sí, igual que en este capítulo, con unos amigos, que por desgracía no son ni alemanes ni franceses... ¡Mierda!**

**El título hace referencia a la conocidísima canción de Mecano, que creo que no hace faltar decir mucho más.**

**Los personajes son de Himaruya y a mi me van a matar como haya el profesor hecho firmar...**

**Disfruten de la lectura~ Como yo hice mientras lo escribía.**

* * *

**Me colé en una fiesta**

Isabel terminó de darse los últimos retoques: lápiz de ojos y pinta labios, nunca utilizaba colorete. Se había soltado el pelo que llevaba con espuma para mantener los rizos que ya de por sí estaban bien definidos tras la ducha que se había dado.

Llevaba un vestido por encima de las rodillas de encaje negro y se había permitido ponerse los tacones altos, aunque apenas supiera andar con ellos, lo cierto es que tenía suerte si podía moverse en la Sala Carolina. No. Tenía suerte si lograban entrar al lugar.

Isabel no tenía amigos que tuvieran conocidos que trabajaran en aquel lugar, ojala, ella tenía amigos que eran capaces de colarse en cualquier parte.

Se puso una chaqueta con estampado militar y le prometió a su madre que si veía que llegaba más tarde de lo normal, se quedaba a dormir en casa de algunos de sus amigos. Sabía que a su padre no le gustaba que saliera por la noche, y menos que regresara tarde a casa, así que en vez de llegar a casa a las tantas, arriesgándose a que su padre la descubriera mientras pasaba por el pasillo de casa con los tacones en una mano y de puntillas y se armara la de Dios es Cristo, prefería hacer aquello y llegar para el desayuno que sabía que su padre no estaba en casa.

Además de que sabían que a sus amigos aquello no les importaba, más bien al revés, permitía alarga la fiesta hasta el amanecer aunque significase volver a casa con los tacones asomando del bolso desde la tercera ronda de "Queremos saber si Isa es amiga"

Tomó el mismo camino que cuando iba a la universidad, solo que con varios kilos menos de peso a causa de la carpeta, el bolso y aquellos manuales que ya se había tenido que comprar, y que seguramente pesaban más que los pechos de la empollona de clase.

Llegó al metro puntual y por ello le tocó esperar sentada en el escalón. Se entretuvo contando cuántos coches rojos pasaban, aunque al final acabó pensando que era una injusticia que los coches rojos pagaran más seguro que otros de diferente color. Ella quería tener un coche rojo

El primero en hacer acto de presencia fue Francis. A Isa no le pareció extraño que su amigo gabacho fuera más puntual que Gilbert. Seguro que este estaba perdiendo el tiempo mirándose al espejo mientras se decía una y otra vez lo perfecto que era. A veces isa pensaba que Gilbert seguía todos los pasos de libros de autoayuda para conseguir más confianza. Luego pensaba que si Gilbert cogiera un libro de esos diría que era demasiado perfecto como para que un libro le dijera que tenía que hacer con su vida.

Suspiró y se volvió al francés entrecerrando la mirada.

—¿No crees que vas demasiado arreglado?—Osó preguntarle.

El hombre se miró. Pantalones vaqueros negros, camisa de mangas largas negra y zapatos de vestir. No veía el "demasiado arreglado" por ninguna parte.

—Habló la que se ha puesto tacones.—Señaló él mientras se recogía el cabello rubio en una coleta.

—Sólo es por una noche—Le hizo un gesto de burla—Tú siempre vas así.

—Querida, nunca se sabe qué puede ocurrir. Prefiero ir siempre preparado para cualquier cosa.—Acabó tomando asiento al lado de la española, apoyando los codos en los muslos.

—¿Y si tienes que salir corriendo?—No había que olvidar que iban a ir a colarse a un local.

Francis enarcó una ceja suspiró y acabó riéndose, aunque fue capaz de responder a la cuestión que le acaban de plantear.

—Los vaqueros no son tan pegados como para no poder correr y los zapatos son cómodos. En tu caso—la señaló con el índice—te acabarías matando por el camino por llevar esos tacones y ser tú.

—Pero yo no soy la que va preparada para cualquier cosa.—Puntualizó ella y ambos no pudieron evitar echarse a reír.

—¿Se ha perdido el grandioso yo algún chiste?

Ambos se volvieron para ver a Gilbert detrás de ellos con los brazos cruzados. El claro contraste entre ambos hombres era evidente. Gilbert llevaba un look mucho más de calle y, como diría Isabel, más de salir corriendo en cualquier momento si la ocasión lo pidiese. Vaqueros azules que parecían una talla más grande y camiseta negra con un águila imperial en blanco a la espalda. Como siempre, llevaba el blanco pelo desordenado.

—Simplemente que Francis siempre va preparado por si tiene que irse corriendo para casarse en las Vegas—Habló la española haciendo que Gilbert diera una sonora carcajada y el francés le diera levemente en el brazo.

—Muy graciosa, mon amie, pero tengo yo tengo mucha más clase como para casarme en las Vegas—Suspiró mientras se levantaba y se sacudía el pantalón—Será mejor que vayamos yendo.

Bajó dos peldaños y ambos acabaron imitándole antes de que bajara más.

La parada seleccionada para empezar aquella noche fue Tribunal, desde donde se llegaban a todos los locales de moda. Chicas de cortos vestidos y altos tacones recorrían las calles en pequeños grupos y algunas pandillas, en las que los chicos vestían de manera sencilla en contraposición a ellas. Algunos se habían pasado en el uso de la gomina, pero igual que algunas de ellas habían gastado seguramente todo un bote de laca en hacer que el peinado que querían lucir quedara así. A Isabel le causaba risa todos ellos que se escondían detrás de fachadas creadas con maquillajes y otros útiles artificiales que solo servían para que a la mañana siguiente uno (o una) se asustara por su compañía en la cama.

Y aquello no lo decía por experiencia propia, que tenía poca o ninguna, ella tenía suficiente con Francis que le contaba todas las aventuras que había tenido de ese tipo, con lo que se echaban unas risas algunas tardes de sábados en las que no había nada mejor que hacer.

El camino por la calle fría se le hizo eterno a la chica, quien sabía que ya estaba llegando al antro por los comentarios de dúos o grupos que se iban escuchando de manera aleatoria en las aceras. La mayoría de ellos pocos disimulados como la chica pelirroja con extensiones que agarrada al brazo de un chico, por la forma Isabel estaba segura de que era su novio, chillaba y saltaba al ritmo de "¡Alaska!". A la castaña le hubiera gustado saber como no se había caído y matado por los andamios que llevaba por tacones.

Francis fue quién anunció que habían llegado al sitio. Isabel solo vio una enorme cola que no tenía fin, aparentemente.

—El concierto será dentro de un local, no al aire libre—Le recordó ella intentando ver dónde acababa la fila, o más bien dónde empezaba.

—Esta, querida, es la cola para las personas que quieren entrar y no están en lista.

—Pero nosotros somos VIP, vais con el grandioso yo. No hay cola que impida que entre en sitio alguno.

E Isabel detuvo a Gilbert del cuello de la camiseta antes de que tuviera pensado adelantarse en la cola y evitando así que una tropa enfurecida se lanzara hacia él y no precisamente para aclamarle por ser asombroso.

—Podrías haber dejado que se lo comieran—le susurró Francis mientras el albino estaba ocupado atándose los cordones de las deportivas—y haber aprovechado el desconcierto para entrar.

Como respuesta, Isabel chasqueó la lengua aunque en su cara no se borraba la sonrisa.

Y Gilbert los miró de reojo por que sabía que hablaban de él y no alcanzó a escuchar qué era.

—Deberíamos de buscar otra entrada—Señaló mientras se levantaba del suelo dónde tenía hincada la rodilla—Puerta trasera o algo—Miró hacia los lados esperando que nadie le hubiera escuchado.

—¿Vamos tú y yo?—Preguntó Francis poniendo los brazos en las cintura.

—Vale, dejemos a Cenicienta y sus tacones en la fila.

Ambos chicos dejaron a Isabel en la cola, que había crecido aun más. No supo cuánto tuvo que esperar, solo que dio un par de pasos y acabó sentándose en el suelo colocando la chaqueta en medio para no mancharse con algo que no viera en la oscuridad de la noche. Y no volvieron ambos, Gilbert apareció desde los comienzos de la cola con esa actitud despreocupada que siempre llevaba consigo, silbando algo que Isabel no era capaz de escuchar. Se preguntó por su otro amigo y si había sido pillado y retenido en el intento de entrar en el local.

El albino se acercó a la española y rápidamente le susurró en el oído.

—Vamos, no creo que Francis pueda retener mucho a uno de los trabajadores.

Y supo que aquella actitud era solamente para no llamar la atención de los demás clientes que esperaban un milagro para poder entrar.

Antes de salirse de la cola, se quitó los zapatos que guardó en el bolso y caminó al ritmo de Gilbert, siguiéndole por la parte trasera del local. Una puerta de solo personal les recibió. Una puerta que había sido manipulada por la manera en la que se abrió desde afuera, Isabel pudo intuir que había sido cosa de Gilbert, por que fue él quien se volvió a buscarla y seguro que era él que sabía como hacer que volviera a hacer una puerta de seguridad.

Una vez que ambos estaban dentro, el alemán cerró la puerta que un sonido, "clic", de lo que seguro era que había dejado de estar amañada, como la española había supuesto.

Llegados a ese punto, el chico le hizo un gesto a la chica de que no hiciera mucho ruido mientras avanzaban por lo que parecía ser un almacén, aunque estaba demasiado oscuro como para poder asegurarlo a ciencia cierta. A lo lejos se escuchaban a dos personas hablar, cuanto más avanzaban, más podía asegurar la castaña que una de esas personas era Francis.

Gilbert le hizo un gesto para que se quedará allí antes de perderse en la oscuridad por unos instantes antes de hacer que echara a correr hacia la salida del almacén, o entrada según el punto de vista de la persona, y llegarán al interior del local el cual se reconocía por el tono violeta que tenía, gracias a las luces, y los sofás blancos en las paredes donde se solía sentar la gente "guay" y el ambiente que tenía una niebla permanente producto de los fumadores y de la poca ventilación del local, una de las causas por las que aquel sitio no era frecuentado por la española que era anti-cigarrillos.

En aquel momento se escuchaba grupos aleatorios aunque el escenario estaba preparado para la actuación de directo que estaba planeada.

Francis estaba hablando de temas que no alcanzaba a saber con el señor que seguro era trabajador del lugar, el cual estaba de espalda al almacén. Cuando les vio, el rubio les hizo un gesto de alegría, que aparentemente pasó desapercibido por el otro.

Sin perder el tiempo, Gilbert llevó a Isabel al interior del local y en especial a que se pusiera los zapatos, no iba a estar bien visto ver a alguien descalzo por el interior. Lo que menos necesitaban era llamar atención.

Se sentó en un taburete para ponerse los tacones, el sitio todavía estaba demasiado vacío para el concierto que se iba a celebrar. Según los carteles que adornaban el lugar todavía faltaban como casi una hora para que el show comenzara, por suerte habían llegado antes. Isabel hubiera matado a alguien de no haber sido así.

Gilbert, a su lado, no perdió el tiempo y pidió una cerveza al camarero de detrás de la barra, un joven repeinado y con el cuello de la camiseta reglamentaria levantado. El albino esperó tamborileando los dedos de su manos sobre la barra de manera a un ritmo completamente descompasado de la música que sonaba en aquel momento, un grupo inglés que hizo que Isabel se acordara de cierto compañero de instituto.

El camarero acabó dejando la botella, de la que caían gotitas de agua fría, en la barra junto a un vaso que al chico no le hacía falta. Tras limpiar la boquilla con la palma de la mano, le dio un trago largo, para a continuación lanzar un sonido gutural que él siempre describe como "asombrosamente varonil", pero que a Isabel simplemente le parece un berrido animal.

Tras dejar la caña en la madera, la chica la coge para darle un sorbo, más pequeño que el del chico y que deja la boquilla manchada de carmín, a la vez que le escucha decir lo de siempre.

—Esas no son cervezas de verdad. Espérate a que estas vacaciones vaya a Alemania. Te traeré la última que han sacado.

Y aunque Isa no sea muy aficionada a la cerveza, lo cierto es que debe de reconocer que la cerveza importada que siempre le lleva Gilbert está mejor que aquello que toman siempre que salen.

Francis vuelve cuando la cerveza está por la mitad e Isabel ha pedido la suya. Regresa resoplando y pasándose una mano por el cabello. Parece algo cansado o molesto.

—El tipo no me quería dejar en paz.—Declara apoyándose en la barra y llamando al camarero para pedir otra cerveza.

—Seguro que estaba ligando contigo.—Picó Gilbert dándole unos codazos mientras reía.

—Si al menos fuera eso—Le dio un largo trago a la cerveza que le acababan de traer y puso cara de asco. Prefería el vino. Todos lo sabían. Pero siguió bebiendo.—Tiene novia, vive con su madre y los cuatro gatos de ésta. Dejó los estudios y esto es lo máximo que podía aspirar en la vida—Suspiró antes de seguir hablando—A veces pienso que me tendría que haber metido en psicología.

—Quizás simplemente tuvo un mal día…—Habló Isabel con un dedo en la barbilla.

—Trabaja aquí. Creo que eso ya hace que cualquiera esté deprimido de manera crónica—Respondió Gilbert tras haberse terminado su botella y cogiendo la de Francis que le tendía diciendo que buscaría cualquier otra cosa para beber que estuviera a la altura de su paladar.

Gilbert solo se burló del paladar del francés de manera socarrona.

—Deberíamos de buscar sitio cerca del escenario—La española tenía la mirada puesta en la batería donde estaba dibujado el logo de la banda que iba a tocar.

—¿Puedes caminar?—Le preguntó el albino que todavía tenía ganas de seguir bromeando y veía en la chica un segundo objetivo para proyectar sus bromas.

Ella simplemente le ignoró levantándose del taburete, cogiendo el bolso con una mano y el abrigo con otra antes de echar a andar con extraño equilibrio que consiguió con muchos esfuerzos.

Los dos chicos se miraron intentando aguantarse la risa antes de echar a caminar hacia donde se posicionó la chica. Imitándola, varios grupitos habían empezado a guardarse los sitios y apenas quedaba hueco en la primera fila.

No supieron cuánto tiempo estuvieron parados en aquel sitio, viendo a Francis balancearse de un lado a otro, siguiendo el ritmo de la música que Isabel tarareaba y a veces directamente cantaba cuando se emocionaba y la canción le gustaba especialmente. Y Gilbert. Gilbert solo bebía cerveza, cualquier intento por parte de sus amigos de que bailara era nulo. Gilbert no se mecía de un lado a otro, Gilbert si bailaba lo hacía asombrosamente, ocupando el centro de la pista y de las miradas, y en aquel hueco no había espacio ni para mover los brazos al ritmo de un "¡Uh, uh!" con una vocecita algo aguda y que posiblemente en su origen hubiera pertenecido a una mujer, o a un hombre castrado.

En lugar de aumentar el espacio, este se fue reduciendo abruptamente a medida que las luces se fueron apagando y la música enlatada fue perdiendo voz. Poco a poco no había hueco ni para poder agacharse a atarse uno sus propios cordones de los zapatos.

Isabel no fue consciente de ello hasta que chocó con un hombre que tenía detrás suya. Hasta haría un instante no había ningún hombre ocupando su zona trasera.

El escenario también se apagó aunque por el juego de sombras se podía ver como los músicos iban entrando al escenario y tomaban posición en los instrumentos. Los ojos verdes españoles miraban a todos los lados, mientras intentaban adaptarse a la oscuridad lo más rápido posible a su ídola.

Los primeros acordes de la música de presentación se hicieron notar. Una música propia de los conciertos que no estaban en las maquetas grabadas y que a Isabel le hubiera gustado guardar en la grabadora que a veces utilizaba en clase, pero que a la vez sabía que podía ser algo ilegal.

Se había volado en un local, se dijo a si misma, puestos a hacer cosas ilegales…

Ver como se iluminaba el escenario le hizo perder cualquier pensamiento poco ético que pudiera tener. Los músicos siguieron tocando, lo que más se escuchaba era la batería. Isabel buscaba a la cantante aunque de momento no había hecho aparición.

Una columna de humo inundó el escenario, por una vez no era a causa de los cigarros de los fumadores, algunos de ellos compulsivos, que abundaban por la zona, y la voz de la cantante que salía del blanquecino humo y que logró que el corazón español comenzara a latir con más fuerza de la propia emoción que en aquellos momentos sentía.

La música cambió de manera radical dando inicio a una de las canciones de la banda que no hacía falta que sonara mucho para que se supiera cual era, _Odio_. Isabel cantó la letra y su voz se perdió entre la del resto del público, que al igual que ella, conocían la letra.

* * *

Se hizo el primer descanso del concierto, la cantante se metió por donde había salido con el resto del grupo y el resto de los asistentes aprovecharon para acudir al baño o a la barra a pedir algo para refrescar las gargantas a causa de los gritos proferidos en las canciones y en los simples chillidos de emoción. A ambos grupos pertenecía Isabel.

Como pudo caminó a la barra que en aquellos momentos estaba atestada de gente. Los camareros, que eran tres, iban de un lado a otro llevando distintas bebidas. Todos querían estar en sus sitios cuando se reanudara el concierto.

Cuando uno de los camareros le tendió un cubata a un chaval que estaba al lado de la española, esta aprovechó para hacerle su pedido.

—¡Una cerveza!

Sin embargo no fue la única. Al otro lado del chico que se iba con su bebida, había una chica que había hecho el mismo pedido. De un tono más claro de castaño que el de la española y unos ojos marrón verdosos. A simple vista, más baja que la española, pero claro, llevaba tacones.

Al parecer también se había dado cuenta de que había coincidido en el pedido con la madrileña, puesto que se volvió hacia ella mostrándole el rizo que le sobresalía y que a Isabel se le hizo la mar de gracioso.

—¡Cuánta gente, ¿eh?!—Isabel intentaba ser simpática, nunca se sabía cuándo podías conseguirte una nueva amiga, aunque la otra solo dio un bufido que hizo que la primera riera—¿Qué te parece el concierto?

—No está mal—Parecía algo molesta por el simple hecho de estar hablando con ella, lo que le causó risa a la española, mientras le daban la cerveza que había pedido, hecho que no pasó desapercibido por ella—¡Yo también te pedí una! Che palle!—Le gritó al camarero mientras Isabel le pagaba con el dinero justo.

—Seguro que se le pasó… Con tanta gente—Luego calló en algo y la miró con una amplia sonrisa, que a la chica le pareció casi estúpida.—¿Eres italiana?

Por un primero momento, la extranjera se quedó mirándola como si en un primero momento pensara que ya se tenía que haber ido de allí.

—¿A ti que te importa?

—Tienes un bonito acento—Ignoró el tono hosco de la pregunta sin borrar la sonrisa.

Sin esperarse tal respuesta, la italiana se sonrojó mientras le daban su bebida. Prácticamente tiró las monedas, pagando más de la cuenta sin darse cuenta, y salió de entre la multitud diciendo algo parecido a "Españoles bastardos", pero Isabel no estaba muy segura de ello puesto que hablaba en italiano.

Con la cerveza en mano, volvió a donde estaban sus amigos con una extraña sonrisa.

—¿Qué ocurre?—Preguntó el francés, ambos, él y Gilbert, se habían ido acercando a la barra durante el concierto, por lo que en aquellos momentos tenían sus bebidas casi enteras y no se tuvieron que comer la cola, cosa que hubiera hecho también Isa, pero no quiso perderse nada del concierto.

—Creo que me acaban de llamar bastarda—Respondió ella dándole un trago a la cerveza, tras haber limpiado la boquilla. Estaba muy fría.

—Tú como siempre haciendo amigos—Habló Gilbert riendo.

—Pero si no hice nada. Era una chica muy extraña.

—Querida, todas las mujeres sois raras.

Y Gilbert aseguró con varios asentimientos de cabeza las palabras del rubio.

El concierto retomó varios instantes después. No solo tocaron las canciones grabadas en el EP, sino también algunos tributos a grupos que ya no estaban pero que eran grandes éxitos del ayer y que la mayoría conocían porque prácticamente los sacaban a diario por la radio.

Cuando la medianoche haría casi media hora que había pasado y ya habían cantado varios bis, el concierto dio su fin, y tras agradecer la participación del público, el grupo salió del escenario. Isabel sabía que sería mucho pedir que sus amigos la colaran en los camerinos, por lo que tras tomarse una última cerveza, decidió poner fin a su noche, todavía que estaba el metro abierto y que sus pies eran capaces de caminar sin sangrar o torcerse por el camino.

Los dos chicos intentaron convencer a la española de que no lo hiciera con promesas que equivalían a x rondas de cervezas pagadas por ellos si se quedaba. Ella logró eludir la tentación, no por nada era la que tenía por costumbre mantenerse medio sobria y obrar el milagro de que ambos chicos lograran llegar a casa sin matarse por el camino. Aquella noche iban a tener que confiar sus vidas en un ente astral.

En medio del camino de regreso al metro, se acabó quitando los zapatos de lo incómoda que estaba y volvió al camino de puntillas. Ante todo debía de mantener la postura, además de que a aquellas horas, con los que se cruzase, seguro que no serían capaces de ver si llevaba o no zapatos.

Entró en el metro y cruzó los tronos para encaminarse al andén que la llevaría a casa… Sino moría antes.

Sentada en uno de los bancos, se encontraba la italiana que le había llamado bastarda. Aunque apenas pudo verla en el antro, el rizo era inconfundible.

—Le distes una buena propina al camarero—Dijo acercándose.

Ella clavó la mirada en la española el tiempo que taró en tomar asiento a su lado, entonces la apartó rápidamente, mientras decía algo parecido a "¡Chigi!"

—¿No te han enseñado que no se debe hablar con desconocidos?—Tenía un fuerte acento italiano que hizo que Isabel pensara que lo estaba forzando a posta.

—Me llamo Isabel. Ya no somos desconocidos—La sonrisa amplia que mostró hizo que la otra arrugara los labios cruzándose de brazos.

Por un momento pensaba que la iba a ignorar, que se levantaría y se iría al final del andén, pero acabó pronunciando de manera casi inaudible.

—Lovina


End file.
